PACTO
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: -Shikon no Tama…-murmuro el hombre con voz débil y enfermiza.-La fuente de todos mis problemas… de mi pacto con esos demonios. De mi unión con los Taisho.-El embajador escupió el nombre con veneno.-Demonios… malditos Yokais…-Mi Kazana…-Volvió… la perla…
1. Capitulo 1: Palabra de Honor

**Capitulo 1: Palabra de Honor**

— ¿Y bien…? Va a aceptar.-la voz ronca y varonil del joven atravesó la habitación, sumida en un silencio sepulcral, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna, que atravesaba el gran ventanal, en un rayo fantasmagórico, y el fuego que ardía intensamente en la chimenea, el joven se escondía en un rincón, protegido por las sombras espectrales de la habitación.

Frente a él, hombre mayor le miraba con gesto adusto, sus labios apretados en una dura línea recta, su cuerpo encorvado y ya viejo, estaba tenso. El joven hombre no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente ante la reacción del anciano. Las arrugas de su rosto se volvieron mas profundas cuando el hombre mayor le devolvió la mirada cargada de resentimiento.

—Yo quiero mucho a mis nietas… joven Taisho.-Hablo en hombre con voz serena, entre dientes. Sus ojos castaños le miraban con cólera.

—Nadie duda del amor que usted le profesa a sus nietas, Higurashi.-contesto él, saliendo de la oscuridad que le ofrecía su escondite. Su cuerpo robusto y alto, le daban un perfil de magnificencia, anudado a su porte arrogante, soberbio. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa cínica. —pero no es eso lo que estamos discutiendo, usted y mi padre tienen un acuerdo. Si desea seguir en su puesto como embajador, debe cumplir su parte.- sus ojos ambarinos brillaban casi siniestros por el reflejo del violento crepitar del fuego, volviéndolos rojos y peligrosos.

—Inuyasha-san, usted dijo que Kikyo no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.- su voz tenia un deje de esperanza al hablar con el impulsivo hombre de enfrente.

—Y así es.- acoto seriamente. —mis intereses no son en Kikyo, fue por eso que le permití, y hasta la felicité, por su noviazgo con aquel hombre.

—Y… ¿entonces?- pregunto, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, mas al ver como esa sonrisa siniestra se ensanchaba.

—Kagome, la pequeña Kagome es mi interés.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La suave y fresca brisa característica del mes de octubre, soplaba entre las copas de los arboles, meciéndolos en un rítmico compas. Todo era hermoso, las primeras muestras del otoño se estaban dando, le gustaría disfrutar de ellas, pero… las visitas al embajador nunca eran para bien, Kagome suspiro, sus ojos demostraban mucha preocupación. Muy temprano en la mañana, había recibido una llamada desde la embajada de Japón. Su abuelo estaba ahí, y quería verla.

Pero no solo a ella, también quería ver a Kikyo, Sango y hasta a la pequeña Rin. Nada bueno podía salir de esto, la ultima vez que habían estado juntas con el abuelo; Kikyo había montado en cólera, al saberse comprometida con un extraño. Kagome tenía 15 años, Sango y Kikyo 16, Kaede 13 y Rin tenia 12.

Ahora, 4 años después, Kikyo había dicho que tenía novio y que pronto se casaría, sorprendentemente, su abuelo no se opuso. Todo lo contrario, parecía feliz.

Nadie dijo nada, pero ahora… comenzaba a pensar que la buena racha de su prima se había acabado y que su abuelo había cambiado de opinión, que la desheredaría sino terminaba con el compromiso, o algo por el estilo. Esperaba que no fuera eso.

Llego a la embajada, después de identificarse, pasó directamente a la sala, donde sus primas ya la esperaban, sólo faltaban Rin, Kaede y su abuelo. Sango estaba frente al piano de cola, tocando alguna hermosa pieza de su invención, mientras Kikyo miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente. Por lo visto ninguna había notado su presencia, debían estar igual de preocupadas que ella para no notarla. Ambas vestidas elegantemente.

Casi quiso reírse al verse en el espejo más cercano, ella traía una chamarra de mezclilla, así como su falda, y unas botas beige, sus primas eran toda elegancia, y ella no.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y entro a la habitación.

— ¡Hola!- saludo la joven de lo más jovial, tratando de aligerar el ambiente fúnebre que rodeaba la sala.

Sango dejo de tocar y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, parándose para saludar a su prima, Kikyo le sonrió desde su lugar, pero no se movió.

—¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Kagome-chan!!- exclamo feliz la joven mujer abrazando efusivamente a su prima.

—Si, hace mucho. ¿Dónde esta Kaede?- pregunto a Kikyo.

—En su clase de tiro con arco, probablemente no tarde en llegar ¿y Rin?

—Ella y Kohaku están haciendo un trabajo para la escuela. Mi madre la traerá después.

Como si las hubieran invocado, ambas chicas aparecieron por la puerta. A sus 16 y 17 años, respectivamente, Rin y Kaede daban muestra de una belleza natural y sorprenderte, como sus respectivas hermanas y prima.

—Lamentamos la tardanza.-comentaron las 2 al uní solo, con la respiración agitada.- ambas aun traían puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero mal puesto, suponía que la carrera para llegar a tiempo, ocasiono la deplorable apariencia de esas 2.

—Descuiden, el embajador aun no llega.- les hablo tranquilamente Sango.

Pero la paz les duro poco, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando al anciano hombre, sus ojos chocolate, como los de sus nietas, eran mas severos y fríos.

Las 5 se tensaron.

—Buenos días a todas, lamento el retraso.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco mirando el reloj sobre el escritorio, donde su abuelo tomaba asiento. 12:01, como siempre, exageraba con los horarios.

—Tomen asiento.- les indico el hombre, era muy diferente el ambiente con sus nietas ahí, que el que había anoche con aquel molesto sujeto. Sus nietas eran cálidas, alegres, dulces y llenas de vida. Aquel sujeto era siniestro, arrogante y cínico. ¿Cómo podía entregar a una de sus dulces niñas a un sujeto como él?

—La última vez que estuvimos reunidos, fue por el anuncio del matrimonio arreglado entre Kikyo y uno de los Taisho.- hablo yendo directo al punto.

Kagome noto como la mencionaba fruncía el ceño, alzando la barbilla de forma soberbia.

—"_Va a arde Troya"-_pensó Kaede mirando con preocupación a su hermana mayor.

—Ahora, Kikyo esta comprometida con otro individuo.

—Se llama Bankotsu.- le defendió Kikyo

El hombre le miro con indiferencia y continúo hablando.

—Eso no es relevante.

—Lo es si intentas que rompa mi relación con el para cumplir con tu palabra con los Taisho.-le enfrento ella, con seriedad.

Kagome y las demás le miraron sorprendidas, Kikyo siempre era muy correcta y respetuosa, excepto, por aquella vez que se altero al saberse comprometida, pero siempre parecía estar en control.

—Descuida, Kikyo. No es eso, tú puedes estar tranquila.

Sango le miro intrigada, por la forma en la que lo había dicho, y la que daba a entender, quería decir que ella ya estaba fuera de peligro. No obstante, eso no se aplicaba a ella y a las demás, su cuerpo se tensino y se preparo mentalmente para cantarle unas cuantas verdades al abuelo, sólo en caso de que ella fuera la próxima victima de sus "honorables" promesas, para con los Taisho.

—Creo, que tu e Inuyasha-san, ya habían dejado en claro eso, ¿no es así?

—Si.-contesto secamente la joven.

—Bien, pero eso no quiere decir que mi palabra no siga vigente, lo mismo que la promesa de la unión de nuestras familias. Por lo tanto habrá una nueva candidata.- soltó el hombre con voz seria, la mirada se suavizo un poco, cuando poso los ojos en Kagome. Sólo esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarlo.

Noto como las mas jóvenes le miraban con suplica, Sango ni siquiera le miraba, Kagome tenia la mirada gacha; como anticipando el momento, Kikyo se veía mas relajada, pero tomaba la mano de una nerviosa Kaede, en señal de protección, Rin parecía apunto de llorar en los brazos se su hermana, estaba pálida y parecía que iba a desmayarse.

El silencio se hacia mas pesado, parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de la escena haciendo correr el tiempo de forma tortuosamente lento.

Kagome sentía la imperiosa necesidad de lanzar el molesto reloj, que sólo lograba perturbarla con el constante tic tac con cada minuto que transcurría.

— ¡¿Y bien… quien es la victima?!- finalmente hablo Sango, ella también estaba nerviosa, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

El anciano levanto la vista, pidiendo perdón internamente a su esposa, a sus hijos y finalmente a su nieta, su rostro se volvió una roca mientras miraba seriamente a las chicas.

—Kagome.

Las 5 se sobresaltaron. Kikyo miro a Sango y luego a Kagome que parecía ida. Su rostro estaba desencajado de la pena.

Kagome, pensó escuchar mal. Pero al ver que su abuelo no le quitaba la vista de encima y que podía escuchar vagamente la voz de Sango y Kikyo, le hizo comprender que había escuchado bien.

—¡¡Estas loco o que!!- le grito Sango fuera de si. Kikyo intentaba hacer reaccionar a Kagome.

—Sólo hago lo que creo conveniente para ustedes.

—Dirás para ti.- le contesto Rin con voz contenida por la furia.

El hombre le miro severo, pero Rin no se dejo intimidar. Levanto la cabeza orgullosamente encarando al anciano hombre.

Se iba a casar.

Se iba a casar con un desconocido.

Se iba a casar con Inuyasha Taisho.


	2. Capitulo 2: Planes

**Capitulo 2: Planes**

El suave arrullo del viento del mes de octubre movían las cortinas de la habitación en un rítmico compas, las luna dibujaba tétricas sombras en los rincones del oscuro lugar.

Inuyasha se tomo otra copa de brandy, ignorando el escozor que sentía en la garganta, arrellanándose aun mas en aquella silla incomoda del estudio, debería estar feliz, ¿no? Se casaría con la chica que quería.

Soltó un bufido al recordar la razón tan inusual por la que se casarían.

La primera vez que Inuyasha vio a Kagome, ella solo tenía 8 años, el tenia casi 16, iba a cumplirlos dentro de una semana, solo fue un pequeño momento, trepada en un árbol, escondiéndose de su madre. Eso le había causado gracia. Había ido a la embajada junto a su padre y hermano. A conocer a la "afortunada", que seria su prometida, ahí el viejo Higurashi, aun no desidia entre la tempestuosa Sango, o la imperturbable y fría Kikyo.

Finalmente, fue Kikyo.

Intento… algo, para que al menos el matrimonio no fuera tan… malo.

Espantoso quería decir.

Pero ella era tan seria, casi parecía una muñeca vacía.

De solo recordó las veces que intento sacarle platica, aun que fuera sobre alguna tontería, lo irrito, era un persona intratable, al menos con él. Eso le basto para no querer tener algo con la chica. Y entonces su intención se concentro en la pequeña y risueña Kagome.

Durante sus visitas a su prometida, que solo contaba con 10 años, lo que lo hacia sentirse un pedófilo. Y ese sentimiento se acentúo cuando mas adelante una Kagome de 15 años se cruzó en su camino, era una criatura realmente encantadora. Pero el tenia 21 y ella 15, además del pequeño detalle del estar comprometido con la prima de esta, fue entonces que decidió que cambiaria las cosas a su favor, convenció a su padre para desistir su idea de que se casara con Kikyo, su padre casi le arranca la cabeza, pero cuando le conto sus intereses en la pequeña Kagome, se calmó… un poco.

Dejo que Kagome disfrutara de su vida, sin la presión de un prometido, pisándole los talones, tuvo que contener sus instintos asesinos, (posesivos, decía Miroku) cuando los chicos de su edad la invitaban a salir, gracias a Dios, solo habían sido 3, y nunca se propasaron con ella. Sonrió taimadamente, recordando cierto niñito atrevido, que intento robarle un beso a su Kagome.

Había soltado un grito como niñita, cuando un enorme y salvaje perro Rottweiler le salto en sima eso le causo risa, mas aun por que aquel animal, era suyo.

Ella era suya.

Lo decidió en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez. Fue entonces que la realidad, lo golpeo.

La primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron, Kagome tenía 2 años.

Ella iba de la mano de su mamá y él, escapaba de su hermano.

Había pasado toda la tarde jugando con la pequeña. Desde entonces no podía olvidar aquellos ojos como el chocolate, tan diferentes a los de la fría Kikyo.

—Te vez… patético.

Inuyasha alzo la vista, medio nublada por el efecto del alcohol, para toparse con la burlona de su amigo Miroku. Alto de cuerpo delgado, pero atlético, de cabellos castaños y ligeramente largo, agarrados en una coleta baja. Miroku era un mujeriego, que lo único que realmente quería, era encontrar a esa mujer que lograra enamorarlo de verdad, para hacerlo renunciar a sus mañas, algo imposible según Inuyasha. Los ojos azules como el zafiro le miraron con reproche.

—Deberías estar feliz, vas a casarte con la chica que quieres.

Como única respuesta Inuyasha gruño fieramente.

— ¡Cállate!

—Si tienes problemas con tu novia, arréglalos con ella, no te desquites conmigo.

—No es mi novia.- murmuro entre dientes.

—Bien, prometida.

—Solo va a casarse conmigo por obligación.

Oh, con que era eso.

—Bien, en ese caso. ¡¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA GANARTELA, VAMOS MUEVE EL CULO E IDEA UNA FORMA PARA QUE TE AME, GRANDICIMO ESTUPIDO!!-Le grito Miroku, al tiempo que lo pateaba del sillón, para sacarlo, Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Como si fuera tan fácil ganarse a Kagome, era muy alegre y noble, pero de ahí a llegar a decirle:"hola Kagome, soy tu prometido y vengo a proponerte un pacto, antes de casarnos, quisiera conquistarte"

Momento.

La idea no era tan descabellada.

Un pacto.

Para ver si podían funcionar como pareja.

Y si veían que no tenían futuro…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se revolvió en la cama por 3 ves, si seguía así…

¡¡PLUM!!

Pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon se sus ojos, cuando su trasero toco el frio y duro piso de su cuarto, seria mejor volver a pegar la cama a la pared.

Se levanto adolorida, dejándose caer en la cama con pesadumbre, mañana tenia que ir a la embajada a su 1 visita oficial de su "prometido"

La sola idea le causo escalofríos.

Ni siquiera había tenido un novio, tampoco le habían dado un beso, era tan vergonzoso, a sus 19 años, no tenía novio y jamás había sido besada y ahora iba a casarse.

En 6 meses.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta, de que ella compartiría la cama con su "esposo" y que tendrían que…

¡¡Oh, Dios!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se veía horrible, lo sabía.

Tenía unas enormes y oscuras ojeras.

Su cabello era un desastre.

Si no hubiera dejado la ropa lista, desde anoche, eso solo acentuaría su deplorable imagen.

Paso toda la noche de ayer amotetándose con la idea de que tendría que tener intimidad con un extraño. La sola idea la hizo enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

Se sentía mal, tan sola, tan triste.

Sonrió melancólica, el lugar del amor de su vida, seria usurpado por un extraño al que tenia que encadenarse toda su vida. El lugar que había guardado, para esa persona especial, seria ocupado por alguien a quien no había visto más que 2 veces, que no recordaba bien, pues sólo era una niña muy pequeña.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente, cuando las puertas de la sala, donde, días atrás se había sellado su sentencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sintió el rostro enrojecer.

Era endiabladamente guapo.

El cabello negro como la tinta, largo, sujetado en una coleta alta, los ojos dorados, que parecían quemarla. Era alto, fácilmente podía decir que le sacaba una cabeza. Vestía una camisa de vestir azul y unos jeans negros.

La sonrisa arrogante, pero sugerente de Inuyasha termino de desarmarla.

De pronto sintió que ya no seria tan malo pasar el resto de su vida con Inuyasha.

Mas aun cuando pensó que tampoco seria tan malo compartir su cama con él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gracias por sus mensajes, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo.

Cuídense

Ai no Kuroi.


	3. Capitulo 3: Inicio del Pacto

Waaaa, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, me estoy esforzando para que esta historia sea de su agrado, pongo mi cien en esta historia, y en las otras que tengo en esta pagina, próximamente escribiré otra historia de Inuyasha, pero no tendrá un final feliz para Inuyasha. Es que la escribí en mi época de "maldito perro infiel, por que te vas con Kikyo" así que… ya se imaginaran.

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **kariko-12****, ****setsuna17****, ****sonia sandria****, ****Inujocelyn,****Alice-Ryusaki,****nuRiietaa**(muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me esfuerzo para mantener interesante la historia) **Orphee Girl**(tratare de hacerlos mas largos, pero no prometo nada) **jegar sahaduta,****hanajiima****, ****Fesabi**(casi me da un infarto al ver tu review, admiro mucho tu trabajo, me gustan todas tus historias, las he leído todas, eres una de las autoras –en la sección de Inuyasha- que mas admiro, me siento honrada que te guste mi fic) y por ultimo pero, no menos importante mi queridísima hermana **Alma-chan **(**Hidari Kiyota**)

Ahora si a lo que iba.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 3: Inicio del Pacto.**

Kagome se golpeo mentalmente ante el ridículo y atrevido pensamiento.

¡¡Se estaba volviendo una pervertida!!

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja divertido, ante los gestos que cruzaron por el rostro de la chica, realmente era única; había cambiado mucho, desde la ultima vez que la vio, Inuyasha supo que Kagome seria hermosa, la suaves, pero sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo, alteraban sus sentidos, sintió un poco de sádico placer el verle hecha un manojo de nervios, parecía un animalillo acorralado, apunto de ser devorado por un depredador.

Algo no muy fuera de la realidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la sala, sólo una pequeña distancia los separaba.

Pero esa distancia significaba mucho para Inuyasha, que deseaba romper cualquier distancia que se interponía entre ellos. Sus ojos le regresaron una mirada más cálida, tenía 6 meses para enamorarla, si no era así…

—Uhm… Buenos días, Inuyasha-san.- la suave y algo asustada voz de Kagome lo regreso a la realidad, sonrió ante sufijo, bien.

Primer paso. Seria bueno que se tutearán

—Buenos días… Kagome.- le devolvió el saludo sonriendo de forma amable, su voz había sonado mas ronca de lo que esperaba, y por la reacción de la chica, era obvia su sorpresa.

Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de los labios del hombre, ¡Oh, hasta su voz era sensual! Inuyasha tenia un porte magnifico, tan seguro, tan… poderoso.

—"_Contrólate Kagome, nunca haz perdido la cabeza por un hombre y no vas a empezara ahora".-_se recordó, sin embargo. Recordó que ninguno de los hombres que ella antes había conocido, tenia siquiera un aire parecido al de Inuyasha.

— ¿Te parece si nos sentamos?- convino con voz de seda, generalmente no rea tan educado, era bastante soberbio, y regio. Siempre hablaba con fuerza, dando órdenes; era tosco y rudo, algo osco, pero eso sólo haría que las cosas fueran mas tensas entre ellos.

—eh… si.- Kagome se obligo a encerrar a sus, recién descubiertas hormonas.

Cuando tomaron asiento, ninguno de los 2 hablo, pasaron largos minutos en los que se dedicaron a contemplarse, Inuyasha había olvidado el discurso que había preparado, con respecto al pacto que quería hacer con la chica, la cercanía y el aroma de su perfume floral le tenían hipnotizado. Kagome deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir huyendo, le importaba un rábano, quedar como una completa loca frente a Inuyasha, pero su cercanía le perturbaba, sus ojos parecían clavarse en los suyos, penetrándola de una forma en la que nadie podía, el calor que despedía su cuerpo la hacían sentir extrañamente protegida.

Kagome retuvo el aliento cuando la gran mano de Inuyasha acaricio suavemente su mejilla, la diferencia entre el áspero tacto de su mano, con la aterciopelada piel de la joven lo reconforto. La sensación de tocarla, era millones de veces más fuerte y placentera de lo que había imaginado, quería abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero tenía orgullo.

Kagome también tenía que amarlo.

Se removió incomodo en el asiento, después de aclararse la garganta le miro con seriedad.

—A estas alturas ya debes saber, que estamos comprometidos.

—"_¿No me digas?"-_pensó sarcásticamente, pero al ver el semblante tan inexpresivo del hombre decidió dejarlo continuar.

—Nuestro compromiso es algo… inusual, pero ya que probablemente nos casemos, quisiera que esto fuera un poco menos, uhm… forzado.

¿Inusual?, ¿forzado?

Definitivamente no eran las palabras en las que Kagome estaba pensando.

—Y… ¿Qué propones?

Inuyasha sonrió enigmáticamente, paralizando el corazón de la chica, era muy apuesto, pero esa sonrisa le causaba escalofríos.

—Hagamos un pacto.

— ¿Un pacto?- repitió escéptica. —Y, ¿en que consistiría este pacto?

—En estos 6 meses intentare conquistarte.

— ¿Y si no logras conquistarme en el transcurso de esos 6 meses?- Inuyasha sonrió al ver la posición tan orgullosa de Kagome, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos brillando de rebeldía.

Pero sus rasgos se volvieron duros ante la pregunta, Kagome trago duro al ver el rostro siniestro y duro que oponía Inuyasha, tal vez no había sido buena idea preguntar.

—Te daré tu libertad.

Kagome frunció el seño, ¿había oído bien?, ¿le daría su liberad, así de simple?

— ¿Por qué?... uhm, quiero decir. ¿No tenían mi abuelo y su padre un acuerdo?

—Si.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡¡No!!- la chica se avergonzó por la forma tan apresurada, y descortés con la que le había respondido. —Etto… quiero decir, que no lo conozco. No me gustaría casarme con un desconocido, pero… ¿pensé que…?

—Que no tomaría en cuenta tus sentimientos.- Inuyasha sonrió muy a su pesar, realmente le dolió en el orgullo que Kagome lo rechazara de plano.

—Algo si…-admitió ella, algo avergonzada. —Después de todo, ¿desde cuando se toman en cuenta los sentimientos de alguien en un matrimonio arreglado?

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero como dije lo nuestro es algo inusual.

—Hablas como si realmente tuviéramos algo.

—Podríamos tenerlo.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. — ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Kagome estaba extasiada con la forma tan cautivadora con que la miraba, como le hablaba, la forma tan suave con la que sus manos acariciaban su rostro.

—Yo… eh… uhm_.-"Genial Kagome, que bueno que tienes el don de la palabra"_

Pensó sarcásticamente para si.

— ¿Kagome…?

—Yo, ¡¡No se besar!!_-"¡¡Idiota!! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"_

La chica estaba mas roja que un tomate, no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha, ¿en que diablos estaba pensando al decirle tal estupidez? Deseaba que hubiera un terremoto, un incendio, ok, tal vez eso era muy drástico, pero cualquier cosa que no fuera estar ahí con Inuyasha mirándola con una expresión contrariada y confusa.

Una carcajada interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Un momento.

¿Inuyasha se estaba burlando de ella?

Justo cuando estaba por insultarle, por tal atrevimiento de burlarse de ella, él habló.

—¡¡Hay pequeña!! ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-ella le miro sin comprender

—Bueno… ehm, si.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio.- agrego con voz enriquecida.

— ¿AH? ¿Por qué?- pregunto retrocediendo en el sillón, ¿era su imaginación, o el sillón siempre fue así de pequeño? Una segunda carcajada la alerto.

¡Maldición! Ella se iba a caer del sillón y eso solo empeoraría las cosas. No quería un Inuyasha encima de ella, el pensamiento la hizo sentir sofocada.

—Por que yo podría enseñarte.- murmuro cerca de su oído.

El contacto de su cálido aliento en su oreja, envió miles de corrientes por su espalda.

—Yo… no.-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente, cuando los satinados labios de Inuyasha se estamparon en los suyos en un beso exigente.

Su primer beso.

¡¡Oh, Inuyasha besaba tan bien!!

**Continuara…**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Se cuidan.

Adiós.

Ai no Kuroi.


	4. Capitulo 4: Cuenta Regresiva

Waaaa, me tarde lo siento, no tengo excusa, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración, y yo quería hacer un capitulo realmente bueno y mas largo, pero solo pude hacer este que no me quedo tan bien como quería, ni tan largo. Pero esta decente. Espero que lo disfruten

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **kariko-12****, ****Houshi Kasahaya****, ****Ferpechi-14****, ****Iriany,****marynuyasha91****, ****wig black,****Inujocelyn,****Fesabi,****kira christopher,****jegar sahaduta,****PsS,****ErickSmoke91****, ****nuRiietaa,****Dana-sama**y por ultimo a mi amada y admirada Alma-Oneechan **(****Hidari Kiyota****)**

A lo que íbamos.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 4: Cuenta Regresiva.**

_¡¡Oh, Inuyasha besaba tan bien!!_

Pensó Kagome muy a su pesar, los labios varoniles, se movían expertamente sobre los suyos, eran tan suaves, a pesar de la fuerza y el salvajismo con el que la besaba, se sorprendió a si misma de que le encantara aquella forma de recibir su primer beso, no era gentil ni tierno, era apasionado, exigente, embriagador, esa y tantas emociones que no podía definir. Inuyasha no pretendía ser rudo, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo mas tendría que soportar el esconder esa parte suya, que era la mas predominante de todas, su rudeza casi cruda y el salvajismo que lo distinguía… eso era él; como acto reflejo, acerco mas el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de su prometida, contuvo un gruñido cuando la diferencia de cuerpos se hizo notorio, era tan suave, cálida y olía endemoniadamente bien, y lo mejor de todo ¡estaba respondiendo a su beso con la misma efusividad! Era tanta la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, que casi sentía que se salía de su piel, los minutos pasaron y el aire se hizo necesario, Inuyasha se alejo de su boca, con renuencia, a pesar de todo no la soltó. Observándola atentamente, comenzó a serenarse.

Kagome parpadeo confundida un par de veces, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¡Se había besado con Inuyasha Taisho!

Quería darse de patadas.

Y quería darle a Inuyasha donde no le llegara el sol, para quitarle aquella sonrisa engreída. ¡Que descarado era! La había besado tan… tan… Argh, le daba pena de solo pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado de los besos de aquel hombre, eso era lo que mas le molestaba, que no sólo haya correspondido, sino que también, le haya gustado.

—Espero que repitamos la lección, en otra ocasión.-dijo con voz juguetón, ella frunció el seño indignada.

Como respuesta Kagome le dio un manotazo, para que la soltara, Inuyasha mascullo una sarta de maldiciones, al sentir el ardor en su mano, había olvidado que Kagome tenia un carácter muy fuerte.

Ella se levanto de pronto, mirándolo desde su altura, con la barbilla alzada y los ojos brillando de rebeldía, el sonrió con arrogancia, seria mejor confrontar a Kagome como él mismo, a demás de que no soportaría actuar tan tranquilo, con una persona que tuviera el mismo carácter explosivo que él.

—Espero, que pueda seguir ayudándote en ese tipo de cosas.- Sonrió enigmáticamente. — Puedo ayudarte en muchas… primeras experiencias.- Kagome se sonrojo violentamente, ante sus palabras y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos dorados.

—Yo… ehm, será mejor que me vaya, que tengas un buen día, Inuyasha.-la chica había casi huido de él, al correr a la puerta, como si esta fuera una salida de emergencia en un incendio.

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir una carcajada de felicidad, y diversión, al ver la reacción de Kagome; pero aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer, Kagome era muy especial, por lo que debía tener cuidado, quería que ella le amara, con sus defectos y todo.

Salió de la habitación un poco mas calmado.

Con un sabor a fresas en los labios.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mou, ¿Por qué tenia que llover, el día que a ella se le había olvidado la sombrilla?

Ahora esta empapada de pies a cabeza, lo peor de todo fue que se había molestado tanto, por aquel suceso en la embajada, que tomo el autobús equivocado y tuvo que bajarse y caminar 3 cuadras de regreso, a eso se le sumo, que empezó a llover y se le paso su autobús.

Ahora llevaba 20 minutos, esperando el siguiente.

Estúpida lluvia.

Estúpido autobús.

Estúpida embajada.

Estúpido Inuyasha, que besa tan bien.

Mou.

Estúpida ella y sus hormonas.

— ¿Kagome-chan…?

La aludida y muy molesta chica, se volvió ante la persona que le llamaba, una chica pelirroja, de piel morena y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, estaba de tomada de la mono por un chico alto, de tez morena, sus ojos eran azules y tenia el cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta alta, bajo la protección de un paraguas. Sonrió al reconocerlos.

— ¡Ayame-chan, Koga-kun!

—Kagome-chan, estas empapada, ¿Qué te paso?

—Huh… lo que pasa es que… fui a la embajada.

Ambos jóvenes no necesitaron saber más, Kagome les había contado de la frágil relación que ella y sus primas mantenían con su abuelo, a quien siempre llamaban embajador Higurashi.

Koga se quito la chaqueta, para pasársela a una casi congelada Kagome. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, años atrás, Koga había intentado ganarse a la chica, ahora solamente eran amigos, aun que aun había rastros de los sentimientos de Koga, hacia Kagome, lo que tenia con Ayame era mas importante, además de que sabia que él no era lo que Kagome necesitaba, por lo que ahora tenían una solida amistad, Ayame era amiga de Kagome desde hacia unos 3 años, ella sentía atracción hacia Koga, atracción que se convirtió en amor, después de haber salido por un mes, ahora, eran novios oficialmente, desde hacia 1 año.

—Kagome-chan, podemos llevarte a casa, Koga tiene su auto cerca de aquí.

Kagome miro a Koga, quien le dirigió una sonrisa gentil, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Kagome sonrió agradecida, a sus amigos y los siguió hasta el auto, después de lo agotador que había sido el día de hoy, lo único que quería, era darse un baño e ir a dormir.

-

-

-

-

-

No era posible.

Esto era simplemente… imposible.

En la sala, el comedor, las escaleras, su cuarto, el pasillo…

Todo estaba abarrotado de violetas.

Sus flores favoritas.

—Pero… Okaasan ¿de donde salieron estas flores?-Cuando Kagome llego a su casa; el templo Higurashi, a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, se extraño del fuerte aroma a violetas que parecía provenir del templo y casi se infarta al darse cuenta que el aroma provenía de su casa, mas al percatarse de los miles de arreglos florales, que había con esas flores.

Todas ellas.

—En realidad, no tengo idea, solamente comenzaron a llegar, una tras otra.

Koga y Ayame, que estaban detrás de ella, estaban igualmente sorprendidos, algunos arreglos eran tan exquisitos y sofisticados, que debían ser realmente caros.

—Ne, Kagome. Creo que tienes un admirador secreto, uno que por cierto, debe ser rico.-comento burlonamente Koga, robando una flor de algún adorno, para dársela a Ayame.

—"_En estos 6 meses intentare conquistarte."_

Las palabras de Inuyasha regresaron a su mente con fuerza, haciéndola sonrojar, vaya, si que lo había dicho en serio, pero… ¿Cómo sabia Inuyasha cuales eran sus flores favoritas?

Trago con dificultad, a pesar de que debería estar molesta por lo que le había hecho esa mañana, no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de felicidad, nunca ningún chico con el que había salido antes, había hecho un gesto tan bello como este.

Podía darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Pareces de mejor humor.

Inuyasha aparto su vista de la pantalla de televisor, para ver a un divertido Miroku frente al marco de su puerta, sonrió de manera enigmática, desconcertando a su amigo.

—Hoy tuve… una charla muy productiva con Kagome.

—En serio.

—Si.-comento despreocupadamente, recordando que había tenido algo más productiva con la chica, que una simple charla. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

—De acuerdo, me estas crispando los nervios, dime que paso entre tu y Kagome.-rogó Miroku, ante la actitud tan enigmática, poco usual de su amigo.

—Feh, claro que no, quédate con la duda pervertido.

Miroku frunció el seño, fingiendo indignación, al ver que su amigo no le hacia caso, en un arrebato infantil, le saco la lengua, como un niño malcriado.

Inuyasha estaba más preocupado por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Kagome había aceptado el pacto y eso le agradaba, pero…

— "_¿Y si no logras conquistarme en el transcurso de esos 6 meses?"_

—"_Te daré tu libertad."_

… ¿Y si no lograba conquistarla?

¿Realmente estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir, ahora que la tenía?

La cuenta regresiva había empezado.

6 meses, tenía solo 6 meses para ganársela.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Review?


	5. Capitulo 5: Una Pareja Normal

Waaaa, gomen, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero había estado enferma y además también tuve un pequeño accidente en moto, me lesione la mano y por lo tanto no podía escribir, se que muchas quieren asesinarme, y me lo merezco, pero si me matan, no podre continuar la historia.

También sufrí de una depresión muy grande por lo que siempre que intentaba escribir algo, sentía como que seria un fiasco y me ponía a llorar, ahora me siento mejor y espero que la depresión no vuelva, no me da la gana ir al loquero.

A lo que iba.

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **Silvemy89****,** **Hidari Kiyota****,** **Iriany**(tu review me dio miedo) **SesshoMamorUyashaGF,****kariko-12**(si todo fuera fácil y feliz, no seria interesante) **Houshi Kasahaya,****kag-sesshy-inu,****Dana-sama**(seguiré tu consejo, gracias) **nuRiietaa.**

**También a los que leen aunque no dejen review.**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 5: Una Pareja Normal.**

—¡¡Vas a salir con Inuyasha Taisho!!

Kagome fulmino a sus primas con la mirada, gimiendo angustiosamente al darse cuenta, de que toda la cafetería también se había enterado, les sonrió nerviosamente a los comensales, y volteo a ver con ira a sus primas, quienes bajaron la mirada, avergonzadas.

—Mas fuerte, creo que no las escucharon allá afuera.-les dijo con sarcasmo. Tomo un sorbo de su chocolate, mirando hacia la ventana con despreocupación.

—Kagome… ¿estas segura de querer salir con él?-preguntó Sango, tras un incomodo silencio.

—Si, ósea… ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?

Kagome miró a Kikyo, quien la observaba con ojos inquisidores, Sango le miraba de la misma forma, esperando su respuesta… respuesta, que ni siquiera ella conocía. Era cierto

¿Por qué había aceptado salir con Inuyasha?

_Por tus recién descubiertas hormonas_

Se dijo casi con burla, su mente tampoco ayudo, recreando la imagen de Inuyasha, con aquel porte magnifico y arrogante, sintió un hormigueo en las mejillas. Tenía que serenarse, o se pondría en evidencia frente a Sango y Kikyo. La agarraría como objeto de burlas si supieran el efecto que él tenia sobre ella, esa manera de hacerla sentir tan femenina, sentirse como una mujer.

—Kagome…

— ¿Qué?...

— ¿Por qué saldrás con Taisho?-volvió a cuestionar Kikyo, aunque su tono y postura eran de lo más despreocupados, Kagome sabía que en realidad, Kikyo estaba tan impaciente por su respuesta, como lo estaba Sango.

Las miró por un prolongado tiempo, tal vez ellas entendería mejor las cosas, si les hablaba del pacto que tenían, seria mas fácil que ellas pudieran ver que realmente quería intentar esto, tanto por ella, como por el embajador, además, Inuyasha había sido considerado al proponerle aquel singular trato.

—Tenemos un Pacto.

— ¿Un pacto?-preguntaron ambas jóvenes, desconcertadas ante las palabras de su prima.

—Verán, se supone que la boda será dentro de unos meses.-Sango y Kikyo asintieron, sin querer interrumpir a Kagome. —Bien, durante ese tiempo, Inuyasha se propuso conquistarme, hasta que llegue el día de la boda.

—Bien… ¿y si no lo logra?-pregunto Sango, de lo mas intrigada, ¿Por qué Inuyasha le habría propuesto tal cosa? ¿Qué interés tenia él en conquistarla?, era un matrimonio por conveniencia.

A menos que…

Kagome bajo la mirada, escondiendo el violento sonrojo de la intensa mirada de sus primas, le causaba un bochorno el que ellas supieran, que había aceptado el pacto porque realmente deseaba conocer a Inuyasha. Se aclaro la garganta en un intento de serenarse.

—Me dará mi libertad.

Kikyo abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

— ¿Así no mas?... ¿y que pasa con el acuerdo que existe entre el embajador y el padre de Inuyasha?

Sango frunció el seño, esperando la respuesta de Kagome, tratando de acercarse más a sus sospechas.

—No lo se… la verdad cuando yo se lo pregunte, él evadió mi pregunta.

Las tres fruncieron el ceño con malestar.

—Es extraño.-murmuro Sango. Kagome se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sango y Kikyo observaron desaparecer la figura de Kagome, entre el mar de gente de las concurridas calles de Tokio, ya eran poco mas de la 5; la cita de Kagome con Inuyasha era a las 8:30.

—Le gusta.

Sango sonrió. Sabia que Kikyo también vería la obvio, en un matrimonio arreglado ¿Qué importancia tenia si la pareja se amaba?, al menos claro, que uno de ellos, este enamorado del otro.

—Es más que eso. La ama

— ¿Crees que esto es lo que debía de pasar?

—Tal vez es la forma menos ortodoxa, pero estará bien. Inuyasha realmente debe amarla para hacer algo así.

—Y por lo visto, a nuestra pequeña Kagome no le es indiferente.-ronroneó con malicia Kikyo. Sango puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoro, siguiendo su camino.

Aun que era cierto.

"—_Es extraño.-murmuro Sango. Kagome se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto."_

"—_Si, lo es.- admitió ella, con algo de diversión. —Dijo que seria bueno hacer lo que hacen las parejas normales, ya saben, como salir, pasar tiempo juntos, conocernos…"_

"—_Besarse.- Kagome se sintió sofocada ante las palabras de Kikyo, el recuerdo de los labios de Inuyasha, moviéndose sin inhibición alguna sobre los suyos, la hizo sentir acalorada"_

"— _¡Kikyo! No hagas comentarios descarados.-le riño sango, con las mejillas arreboladas, al igual que Kagome"_

"— _¿Qué? Esas cosas son de lo más normales, Sango. Tu lo sabes."_

"—_Lo se, pero para Kagome debe ser de lo mas incomodo el que tu…"_

"—_Ya nos besamos…"_

"_La voz de Kagome, había sido apenas un susurro, Sango y Kikyo compartieron miradas atónitas, creyendo haber escuchado mal, podría ser que Kagome… ¿o si?"_

"— _¿Qué?"_

"—_Que ya nos besamos"_

"— _¿Cuándo?"_

"_Kagome se mordió el labio indecisa, ¿debería decirles que fue el primer día que lo vio?... ¿y que por estúpida le dijo que no sabia besar? No, era mejor omitir esa parte, seria como admitir que, por primera vez en sus años de adolescencia, dejo que sus hormonas tomara control de ella"_

"—_El día que fui a la embajada"_

"— _¿Besa bien?-preguntó Kikyo, con evidente curiosidad."_

"— _¿Quieres parar, por favor?"_

"— _¿Qué pasa, Te da miedo que sepamos que descubriste que tienes hormonas?-Kikyo miraba con burla a Kagome, que de no ser por Sango, saltaría sobre Kikyo para estrangularla. —Aunque Inuyasha no me interesara en plan romántico, debo admitir que es muy guapo"_

"—_Si lo es…"_

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Sango?-la voz de Kikyo la trajo a la realidad, el semáforo estaba por cambiar.

—Nada… ¿me pregunto de que color serán nuestros vestidos como madrinas de Kagome?

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Maldita camisa.

Inuyasha comenzó a maldecir a siniestra y siniestra, cuando vio su camisa favorita, completamente arrugada. No tenia tiempo de plancharla, además tenia pereza y… ¡Kami! Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Su primera cita con Kagome, y llegaría tarde.

—Te vez… horrible.-Inuyasha gruño y le envió una mirada envenenada.

— ¡Cállate! Si no vas a ayudar, lárgate.-Inuyasha solo traía una toalla en la cintura, su cabellos largo, aun húmedo por el baño, estaba enmarañado.

—Que bueno que Kagome no ha visto la peor parte de ti.

—Miroku.-su tono era de una clara amenaza. — ¿Que parte de tu cuerpo quieres conservar intacta?

—Era broma, vamos Inuyasha, relájate.

Si, debía calmarse, era solo una cita. Una de muchas, se recordó.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Se veía…

No había palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía, el cabello suelto, llevaba un vestido de color celeste que hacia que su piel se viera mas clara y resaltaba sus ojos.

Se veía hermosa.

Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y lucia algo cohibida, suponía que era por su escrutinio, se aclaro la garganta en un intento de serenarse, no quería que Kagome le temiera o se sintiera incomoda. Sus manos recorrieron la curvatura de su pómulo, hasta llegar a las comisura de los labios, el cálido e irregular respirar de ella e hizo olvidarse de todo.

Kagome quería echar a correr, cuando Inuyasha llego a su casa, tan devastadoramente guapo con aquella camisa blanca y pantalones negros, con una chaqueta del mismo color, creyó que se desmayaría, su pulso se acelero cuando sus ojos dorados la inspeccionaban, de pronto se sintió desnuda y tuvo la urgente necesidad de ponerse una chaqueta; pero se sintió morir cuando sus grandes y cálidas manos, acariciaron su mejilla, hasta llegar a los labios, que le hormigueaban.

—Las parejas normales no se besan en la primera cita, ¿verdad?-La voz de Inuyasha era en un tono bajo y ronco, que le envió miles de sensaciones exquisitas a Kagome.

—No.

—Que bueno que no somos una pareja normal.-Inuyasha sonrió perversamente, cerrando sus labios, contra los de Kagome, quien esta vez, no puso resistencia alguna.

A ella también le agradaba la idea de no ser una pareja normal.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dejen review, para ya no estar deprimida y actualizar más rápido.


	6. Capitulo 6: La Cita

Merezco que me linchen por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo, pero tuve problemas personales, y luego la compu se puso en mi contra y me borro varios archivos y se le antojo que se entrara un virus. Como sea, aquí esta, después de muchos problemas, aquí esta el capitulo. Además de que las terapias para poner a funcionar bien mi mano, fueron largas y dolorosas. Incluso no podía ir a mis clases de piano por que realmente me dolía la mano, recién acabo de regresar a las clases y mi mano ya esta buena y sana.

A lo que iba.

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **SesshoMamorUyashaGF,****Inujocelyn,****Dana-sama****,** **Vampirestar**(espero sigas viva, no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte) **AllySan,****Houshi Kasahaya**(seguiré tu consejo, compi la frase que me mandaste y la pegue donde la pueda ver) **Selene Mindthelay**(tu casi haces que vomite con tanta zarandeada, y no te preocupes ya cambien el sistema de reviews anónimos) **Paaulaa, ****setsuna17****, ****Ferpechi.14****, ****nuRiietaa**(gracias por tus elogios, me alegra que te guste la historia) **Silvemy89****, ****coneja, + Lucy +, ****Kaoru-Niimura**(muchas gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta, pero me gusta que tuvieras la intención de mandar tantos reviews por la historia) **dark priinCess**(gracias, me alegra saber que te guste mi forma de escribir) **Hidari Kiyota**(alma-neechan, tu sabes que esta historia, así como cualquier otra esta dedicada a ti, suerte con "Date cuenta" amo la historia)

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**También agradezco a los que no dejan review, pero siguen fielmente la historia.**

**Capitulo 6: La Cita **

Inuyasha se separa gentilmente de Kagome, sonriendo arrogantemente al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos adormilados, sus reacciones eran tan inocentes.

Kagome se sentía en las nubes, antes de Inuyasha jamás la habían besado, pero aunque así hubiera sido, dudaba que los besos de aquellos muchachos se compararan en algo a los que Inuyasha le daba, tan gentil y exigente al mismo tiempo. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando recordó la forma en que su mano se amoldaba perfectamente sobre su mejilla y como la otra la sostenía con posesión por la cintura.

Aun en las nubes, Kagome se dejo llevar de la mano por Inuyasha, quien prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, fue finalmente cuando escucho la campanilla de este, que Kagome despertó de su ensoñación y la dulce caricia que Inuyasha le daba con su dedo pulgar con la intención de tranquilizarla; ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, Inuyasha pensaba cuanto tiempo le duraría la fachada de hombre atento y seductor, la verdad era que era todo lo contrario, osco, arrogante, posesivo, celoso, algo infantil y muy inmaduro, lo admitía. Por eso amaba a Kagome, ella era su otra mitad, quien lo completaría, la necesitaba; como no había necesitado a nadie jamás.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos entraron, cuando se cerraron Kagome intento alejarse un poco de Inuyasha, aunque le era difícil ya que este sostenía con fuerza de su mano, sin llegar a lastimarla. De pronto el ascensor se le antojo muy lento.

—No te voy a comer, Kagome.-comento son burla al sentir su inquietud cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. —No tengas miedo, te prometo no hacerte daño.

Ella asintió, sonriendo con nerviosismo se dijo a si misma que se tranquilizara, que confiara en él.

Cuando finalmente salieron del ascensor, Kagome se despidió del administrador de los departamentos, quien le guiño el ojo con complicidad, ella se sonrojo violentamente y miro a Inuyasha, quien levanto una ceja al verse excluido de una broma.

La cita oficialmente había comenzado.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

—Kikyo…

La aludida se sobresalto, mirando con nerviosismo a su novio quien le miraba preocupado, ella nunca estaba tan distraída, tal vez no había sido buena idea haberla sacado a cenar, sabia que ella estaba preocupada por la cita de su prima.

—Estará bien, cariño.- le beso el dorso de la mano. —Inuyasha puede ser muy civilizado, ¿sabes?

Kikyo no pudo resistirse y reír con él, Bankotsu siempre sabia hacerla reír, hacerla sentirse viva, tal vez por que en el fondo eran iguales.

—Tienes razón. Le debo el beneficio de la duda; después de todo.- hizo una pausa para besar gentilmente los labios de su amado Bankotsu. —Es por él que estamos juntos.

El hombre sonrió y continuo con la cena, mientras Kikyo miraba por la ventana, rezando por que Inuyasha lograra conquistar a la evasiva Kagome. Miro a su novio una última vez y desde el fondo de su corazón sonrió hacia él, con todo el amor que sentía por él.

—_Gracias, Inuyasha. Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad._

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

—Espero no te importe que te haya traído aquí, se que no es elegante, pero…

—No, está bien. Descuida, a mi tampoco me gustan los lugares ostentosos, disfruto mas los restaurantes con un ambiente mas tranquilo, sin pretensiones.

El joven sonrió, sabía que Kagome no era como las demás chicas, que ella disfrutaría de las cosas sencillas sin complicarse. Además el tampoco disfrutaba de los restaurantes caros.

Era un tacaño.

No, es como Sesshomaru dijo: "es cuidar el dinero"

—_Pero tu padre te dijo que cuando tienes novia o esposa no puedes ser avaro._

Uhm… cierto, buen punto.

—Pero si lo prefieres, podemos ir a otro lugar.

—Me gusta aquí, además, la comida es deliciosa.- añadió Kagome con una sonrisa infantil.

El ambiente del restaurante era acogedor, Kagome se sentía realmente tranquila de que Inuyasha no le hubiera llevado a uno de esos lujosos restaurantes a los que Bankotsu solía llevar a Kikyo, le hacían sentir incomoda. A pesar de estar rodeados de un silencio, se sentía cómoda, pero si la intención de Inuyasha era que se conocieran, debía saber cosas de su futuro esposo.

—Cuetéame algo sobre ti, Inuyasha.

El se encogió de hombros, la verdad no quería hablar de él, pero ya que Kagome sentía genuino interés en él, debía hacer un esfuerzo y abrirse ante la chica.

—Soy muy aburrido y holgazán, solo hago ejercicio cuando estoy estresado, no me gustan los lugares bulliciosos y me gusta el ramen. Uhm… creo que eso es todo, no soy muy interesante.

Kagome sonrió ante la sinceridad de su respuesta, tenia toda la pinta de un niño aburrido, aquella parte recién descubierta de Inuyasha la enamoro.

Se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha.

—_No, tómalo con calma Kagome, lo acabas de conocer._

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Inuyasha dejo salir un poco mas de si y que pasara lo que pasara; para su enorme sorpresa parecía ser que a Kagome le encantaba que le riñera, y a el le encantaba hacerla enojar, bromearon, cenaron y hablaron de tantas cosas que no notaron que eran los últimos en el restaurante. La dueña, una amable señora ya mayor les dijo que no se atrevía a decirles que ya era hora de cerrar, pues se veían tan felices…

…tan enamorados.

El rostro de Kagome paso por todos los tonos existentes de rojo, Inuyasha simplemente soltó una risota burlona, le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a la señora y le dijo algo al oído, la mujer sonrió radiantemente y le dio una flor, que él le entrego a Kagome. Después de despedirse caminaron por las ya más despejadas calles de Tokio, el aire fresco hizo que la chica se pegara más a Inuyasha en busca de calor, quien aprovecho y la rodeo con su brazo, estrechándola más hacia si.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Kurata-san?-pregunto Kagome, ya sin poder resistir la tentación de preguntarle a Inuyasha, jugando con los pétalos de aquella hermosa flor, tratando de parecer casual.

Inuyasha le quito la flor de las manos y la acomodo en su cabello.

—Pues….-suspiro. —No te lo diré, es un secreto entre ella y yo.-sonriendo traviesamente, Inuyasha le robo un beso a Kagome, quien se dio cuenta que él trataba de evitar que ella replicara. Lo dejo pasar.

—Inuyasha, no haz preguntado nada sobre mí. ¿No hay nada que quieras saber?

—Ya lo se todo sobre ti.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

—Te investigue.

—¡¡¡ ¿Qué tu que?!!!

Debió haberse quedado callado, Kagome estaba furiosa, sus ojos echaban chispas y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, ¿Cuál era el problema? Solo había pedido un poco de información sobre la chica, no es como si la hubiera espiado.

Las citas que tenia con otros no contaban.

Pero eso no era algo que ella debería saber.

—Bueno… pues yo… Kagome ¿Por qué te enfadas?

—No evadas el tema, Inuyasha.- en otras circunstancias, le diría lo hermosa que se veía, pero ahora sabia que eso sólo haría que ella se enfureciera más.

— ¡Invadiste mi privacidad!

— ¡No hice tal cosa, no seas ridícula!-exploto él, Kagome estaba exagerando las cosas, era una caprichosa. —Eres una niña.

—No lo soy.

— ¡Pues actúas como una!

— ¡Bien si eso piensas, mírame actuar como una!-ante la asombrada mirada de Inuyasha, Kagome hecho a correr hasta perderse de vista, tardo un poco en reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se había escapado, a medianoche, en dirección a la parte mas alejada y conflictiva de Tokio, completamente sola.

¡Bien hecho Inuyasha!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Estúpido Inuyasha

¡Ugh! Ahora estaba perdida e incomunicada, había olvidado su celular en casa de Sango.

Aunque había sido ella la que había echado a correr como una niña malcriada, tal vez Inuyasha tenia razón, era una inmadura. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Si tan solo supiera donde estaba, en ese momento las calles parecían más tenebrosas de lo que jamás le parecieron, había sombras escalofriantes dibujadas por los débiles rayos de la media luna. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había mas sonidos de pasos además de los suyos, que hacían eco en los callejones de las calles, pensó que tal vez podría ser Inuyasha, pero cuando se dio vuelta para exigirle que la llevara a casa, vio a 4 desconocidos, que la miraban con lasciva. Los cuatro tenían un aspecto sucio y andrajoso, el que parecía ser el líder, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa, Kagome hecho a correr, cuando se encontrara mas cerca de la vía publica, comenzaría a gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Los escuchaba reírse, como si fuera una especie de juego enfermizo; sin dejarse vencer por el pánico, doblo en una esquina, con la esperanza de toparse con alguien que la ayudara; los sentía, cada vez mas cerca… cada vez más, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando sintió que choco contra alguien, y ese alguien le tomaba de los hombros con posesión.

—¡¡INAYASHA!!-grito ella, completamente asustada. —¡¡Ayúdame, Inuyasha!!

—Tranquila.-le dijo una voz ronca.- Estoy aquí.

Aun temblando por el miedo, Kagome entre abrió los ojos y entre sus lagrimas distinguió el rostro preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado de Inuyasha. Kagome se aferro a sus brazos, queriendo absorber la calidez y el sentimiento de protección que le brindaba Inuyasha.

Sin soltarse del agarre de Kagome, Inuyasha retro con la mirada a cualquiera de los 4 hombres que seguían a Kagome, que se acercaran e intentaran hacerle algo, sus ojos dorados brillaban diabólicamente entre la penumbra de la noche, tomando un matiz casi anaranjado; los 4 hombres titubearon, pero al final se alejaron de ahí a paso veloz.

Inuyasha la meció y acaricio sus cabellos, intentando calmarla, Kagome estaba fría y muy pálida, pero aun así la dejo que se desahogara, el se sentía igual, cuando vio a esos tipos siguiendo a Kagome, vio todo rojo, solo quería matarlos.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente Kagome se tranquilizo.

—Gracias… por estar aquí.-murmuro contra su pecho. —Lo siento.

—Siempre. Yo también lo siento.-beso su frente. —Vamos a casa.

Inuyasha la llevo en brazos, como ella estaba exhausta dejo que lo hiciera sin siquiera protestar. Estaba cansada y aun estaba asustada, cuando Inuyasha apareció se sintió sumamente aliviada y feliz, ahora lo sabia, era estúpido y tal vez ilógico, pero así era.

Se había enamorado a primera vista de Inuyasha.

Lo amaba y no le importaría casarse con él.

—Te amo.- susurro tan bajito, que se confundió en la brisa nocturna mientras se quedaba dormida.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Les agradezco el apoyo, no me abandonen ahora, la historia esta recién empezando. Aun hay cosas que Kagome no sabe sobre Inuyasha, Sango descubrirá el secreto del abuelo y la razón por la que lo llevo a comprometer a su nieta.

Se acabo.

Dejen review

Ai no Kuroi.


	7. Capitulo 7: Ecos de memorias pasadas

Primero, no maten a la escritora, si no, no habrá historia. Segundo, me merezco todos y cada uno de sus reclamos, lo siento mucho, la escuela… ¡¡¡ES AGOBIANTE!!! Aun así no merecían que dejara esta historia tan abandonada, no saben cuánto lo lamento. Pero ya basta, no me excusare, muchos escritores de esta página saben lo que son las tareas, las escuelas y el trabajo y sé que me comprenden. Aun así mis más sinceras y humildes disculpas.

A lo que iba

AGRADECIMIENTOS:**setsuna17****, ****Hidari Kiyota** (Neechan, espero contar con tu opinión como siempre, te quiero, gracias por apoyarme siempre) **DuffChan, ****Arelytha****, ****wiiixx****, ****Paaulaa, pata, ****AllySan****, ****NANAko, ****Hoshi no Negai****, ****dark priincess, ****Silvemy89****, CONEJA, ****Skuld Dark****, ****knd.03****, ****Tadame-chan****, ****Isuldory****, ****Sahora****, ****angelthelove, Jane Black, Meikhu-Chan, ****Crystal Butterfly 92****.**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**También agradezco a los que no dejan review, pero siguen fielmente la historia.**

**Dedicatoria especial para: Caro-chan, ella me tuvo mucha paciencia con la historia, es quien más estuvo al pendiente de la historia(moraleja, consigan el msm del autor de su historia favorita y acósenlo XD, mentir) muchas gracias Caro, este capitulo va dedicado a ti.**

**Capitulo 7: Ecos de memorias pasadas.**

Inuyasha observo dormitar a Kagome en sus brazos, le pareció que la joven había dicho algo pero pensó que habría sido su imaginación, Kagome estaba cansada y acababa de recibir un choque emocional por lo que esos tipos habían intentado hacerle. La sangre le hirvió y sintió el impulso de regresar y golpearlos hasta satisfacerse; respiro hondo u encajó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos; que en ese momento parecían garras.

Era una suerte que Kagome permaneciera dormida, no quería que lo viera como medio demonio, por lo menos no ahora, no hasta que ella recuperara la memoria…

-

-

-

-

-

-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Se sentía como si flotara y al mismo tiempo tan protegida, como si la sostuvieran con firmeza, a su alrededor percibía el aroma del bosque y sonidos de un arroyo, se sentía muy a gusto casi podría jurar que estaba en el bosque y sentía la suave brisa acariciar sus cabellos, si habría los ojos podría ver el cielo azul y esponjosas nubes moviéndose al compas del viento. Quería abrir los ojos, pero de pronto el aura a su alrededor cambio, la joven sintió un miedo irracional y sintió el cuerpo entumecerse; intento gritar pero la voz no salía, sentía que se ahogaba en la oscuridad y entonces….

-¡INUYASHA!- Kagome se levanto de golpe, con la frente poblada de pequeñas gotas de sudor y el cuerpo temblándole como una hoja, sentía miedo, y tenía la extraña de que algo no andaba bien, como si algo le faltara…

-¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien,… que sucede?-Inuyasha entro a la habitación completamente alterado por el grito desgarrador de la joven.

Kagome parecía más pálida de lo normal, su respiración era irregular y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, instintivamente la abrazo y la arrullo hasta que ella comenzó a sollozar. Destetaba verla llorar, lo hacía sentir tan inútil porque no sabía cómo consolarla.

La había visto llorar desde la lejanía, y se prometió que siempre la protegería, ahora ella lloraba en sus brazos y no sabía cómo consolarla… que idiota.

-¿Por qué lloras, tuviste una pesadilla?

Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba siendo una ridícula, cierto; solamente había sido una pesadilla, aunque muy vivida debía admitir. Los sentimientos de soledad, miedo e incluso la sensación de la muerte acercándose a ella de manera inminente había sido tan real que por un momento creyó que realmente moriría.

La joven cerró los ojos y tomo aire a grandes bocanadas tratando de serenarse, ya se había puesto en ridículo lo suficiente por esa noche.

-S… sí, eso creo. Sólo tuve una pesadilla.-intento sonreír con sinceridad, pero aun estaba con los sentimientos y las imágenes muy frescas en su mente. Además por la mirada tan inquisitoria de Inuyasha se había dado cuenta que él no le creía.-De verdad, estoy bien.- sonrió un poco mas repuesta, pero aun así los ojos de Inuyasha parecían quemarla.

-No te creo.-susurro él tan cerca de sus labios que su aliento se entremezclo, la joven no sabía si era por su cercanía o por la reciente pesadilla, pero se sentía mareada, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas la cercanía de Inuyasha era perturbadora como placentera, él rozo sus labios en toque tan suave que parecía la caricia del viento. Inuyasha sonrió complacido cuando ella gimió en protesta por la suave caricia, bien, la complacería, subió la mano hasta la cabeza de ella y enterró sus dedos en la espesa cabellera azabache de la joven y la beso a conciencia.

Kagome sintió que debería preocuparse, después de todo estaban en la habitación de su casa, más específicamente en su cama, pero eso fue sólo por una fracción de segundos, después recapacito que después de todo iban a casarse.

Miles de imágenes volvieron a asaltar la mente de la chica, el mismo bosque, esta vez más nítido, el cielo, los rostros de las personas a su alrededor y la imagen más importante de todas, un hombre con ropajes rojos y largos cabellos plateados.

Rápidamente se separo de Inuyasha.

-¿Que sucede?

-Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que nos vimos?- el hombre se tenso un poco y sonrió con nerviosismo, Kagome no estaba segura, pero le pareció que en el rostro de Inuyasha había pasado un leve manto de preocupación, tan rápido que pensó que realmente se lo imagino.

-No, nos conocimos cuando tú eras una niña muy pequeña.- sonrió

-Y… ¿Después?

-No volvimos a vernos.-_ al menos… no de frente, y tu a mí no._ Pensó nerviosamente. Se aclaro la garganta y miro con seriedad a la chica.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No estoy segura, realmente siento que te he visto antes.

Kagome noto como la manzana de Adán le temblaba, sus ojos parecían más oscuros y siniestros y su rostro se ensombrecía, en ese momento Inuyasha parecía un demonio.

-Kagome…-la voz del hombre era gutural y de ultratumba, sintió escalofríos, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y el viento aullaba con fuerza haciendo crujir las ramas de los arboles de forma salvaje y violenta.

Sentía miedo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sango refunfuño, bufo y maldijo.

Detestaba tener que ir a la embajada, temía toparse con el embajador Higurashi, los ojos castaños de su abuelo eran fríos e intimidatorios.

Nos que le dieran miedo… sólo la hacían sentir incomoda.

Después de identificarse con el guardia en turno camino por los tétricos pasillos de la embajada, Sango apresuro el paso cuando el viento soplo mas fuerte azotando las ramas de los arboles contra la pared más cercana, (que por desgracia, era por la que ella había pasado) Kagome tenía razón, la embajada daba miedo.

Escucho murmullos y eso la perturbo mas, comenzó a correr más rápido; sólo a ella se le podía olvidar un documento tan importante de su trabajo en el lugar que mas odiaba. Cuando vio luz debajo de una de las puertas del pasillo se detuvo tan abruptamente que casi se cayó de bruces, se agarro con agilidad a la pared, y se asomo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta semi abierta.

Era el despacho del embajador.

La única luz en toda la habitación era la de su escritorio, Sango se sorprendió de verlo tan perdido y desarreglado, la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara sólo le permitía ver a medias la figura enfermiza y débil de su abuelo. Jamás lo había visto así, la imagen de aquel avejentado hombre no era la del implacable y despiadado, fuerte y enérgico.

Él hombre parecía absorto en algo que Sango no podía ver desde su pocicision, y debido a que él estaba de espaldas a ella, finalmente, se levanto de golpe de su silla mostrando entre sus dedos una perla rosada que parecía destellar misteriosamente bajo la escasa luz de la habitación, Sango se refugió mas en las sombras del pasillo atenta a la extraña joya que le causo escalofríos, miles de imágenes aterradoras se agolparon en su mente, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor.

-Kohaku…

Se recargo en la pared para sentir su frio contacto al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad, hacia mucho que no tenía esas visiones.

-Shikon no Tama…-murmuro el hombre con voz débil y enfermiza.-La joya maldita… bañada con la sangre de gente inocente, creada con las ambiciones oscuras de demonios.

El hombre sonrió sardónicamente apretando la coya como si quisiera romperla en sus manos.

-La fuente de todos mis problemas… de mi pacto con esos demonios. De mi unión con los Taisho.-El embajador escupió el nombre con veneno.

Sango se llevo las manos a la boca para sofocar el grito, mientras más escuchaba mas se horrorizaba… Shikon no Tama, estaba segura de que había escuchado ese nombre antes, sintió como le ardía el pecho, deseaba echar a correr pero las piernas no le respondían, en la boca sentía la hiel y la cabeza le dolía como si la hubieran golpeado contra una pared.

-Demonios… malditos Yokais…

Aun con las piernas entumecidas por un miedo desconocido, Sango trastrabillo los primeros pasos y finalmente echo a correr por el pasillo de regreso, los pocos sirvientes que había la miraron con preocupación, tenía la cara pálida y el cabello se le pegaba por las gotas de sudor de su loca carrera… _o por el miedo._

Miedo a morir

Todo por el aura a muerte que rodeaba a la pequeña perla rosada.

-

-

-

-

-

-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

-No me tengas miedo.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces y levanto la mirada, Inuyasha lo miraba con suplica, sus grandes ojos dorados estaban más claros; a pesar de oscuridad, Kagome podía ver la diferencia de los oscuros y siniestros ojos de hace un momento, casi anaranjados, con el cálido dorado liquido que eran ahora sus ojos.

-No te temo.-pero su voz tan débil le revelo a Inuyasha que si la había asustado.

-No fue mi intención asustarte, es sólo que… hay cosas que debes saber por ti misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

Inuyasha abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, parecía luchar contra sí mismo, debatirse entre decirle o no, finalmente se alejo de ella. Kagome sintió una amarga decepción y después una furia irascible. Inuyasha le estaba ocultando algo otra vez.

-Te llevare a tu casa, ya es muy tarde.

Cuando Inuyasha le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ella ni siquiera lo miro, se levanto y paso de largo ignorando olímpicamente al hombre.

-Ah no. Eso sí que no, Kagome. Ya es suficiente de que tú te hagas la víctima.

-¿Hacerme la victima…?-ella no se dejo amendentrar cuando la tomo del brazo con brusquedad. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto y lo miro con la rebeldía brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Demonios mujer, sólo intento protegerte!-estallo en cólera

-¡Me estas ocultando algo, no me mientas, Inuyasha!

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, negándose a ceder primero, Inuyasha la mira con gesto retador y ella le devolvió la mirada, en un impulso de rebeldía lo abofeteo, el eco sordo del golpe resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso mujer del demonio?!

-¡Me estabas lastimando, bruto!

-Veo que la feliz pareja ya tiene su primera pela conyugal.

Ambos se voltearon a ver al intruso, Miroku los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona y una pose de lo más despreocupada; inclinado sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?-replico mordazmente Inuyasha.

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a tratar a una dama?

-Cállate Miroku. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo… a solas.- por el tono serio de su amigo Inuyasha supo que era algo importante, asintió y soltó lentamente el brazo de la chica.

-Kagome, ve a la sala y espérame ahí… por favor.

La chica se desconcertó por el comportamiento repentinamente tranquilo de Inuyasha, aun así asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Cuando estuvieran a solas le pediría a Inuyasha una explicación.

-Kagome.- ella se volteo cuando Miroku la llamo.- me alegra volver a verte

Ella parpadeo confundida, estaba segura de que jamás había visto a aquel hombre, le parecía vagamente familiar y de pronto sintió mucha simpatía y cariño por el extraño hombre que acababa de aparecer.

-A mi también, Miroku-sama.-en seguida salió

-No era así como esperaba encontrarla.

-Ella aun no recuerda nada.

-Nadie, excepto nosotros 3

-Cuatro.- Miroku arqueo la ceja con interrogación.- Kikyo también recuerda.

-Me alegra tanto que lo de ustedes terminara, no me malentiendas.- se apresuro a agregar a ver la mueca de Inuyasha.-, pero siempre supe que Kagome sería mejor para ti.

-¿Y viniste a interrumpir porque…?

Miroku se levanto la manga y se quito el guante, en un gesto tan ausente, autómata.

-Mi Kazana…

-Volvió… la perla…

-No es lo único que volvió.- el rostro de Miroku se ensombreció.

-Lo sé, con la aparición de la perla… también apareció… Naraku…

-

-

-

-

-

Se acabo.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

_-Koga está aquí.- Miroku sonrió cuando Inuyasha empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra, aun quedaba algo del impulsivo hanyo._

_-No quiero a ese lobo sarnoso cerca de Kagome.-gruño._

_-Sí, bueno. No creo que a Kagome le haga gracia que Kikyo esté aquí._

_Inuyasha se sonrojo, pero aun así fulmino con la mirada a su "querido amigo"_

_-_

_-_

_-Anoche el abuelo menciono algo sobre la Shikon no Tama.- Kikyo palideció_

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-El todo, Kagome-chan, contigo y los Taisho…_


End file.
